


no love like your love

by infinitefire



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefire/pseuds/infinitefire
Summary: Calanthe and Eist share a moment after Ciri's birth.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> writing my other fic(s) is going frustratingly slowly and i wanted to finish something so here have some fluff
> 
> title from "nobody" by hozier

With Pavetta’s newborn baby freshly cleaned, wrapped in blankets, and tucked safely into Pavetta’s arms, and Duny by Pavetta’s side, Calanthe kisses her daughter and granddaughter once each on the forehead and moves away to the other side of the room to give Pavetta and Duny a moment alone with their daughter. She senses Eist coming up beside her and glances at him through the corner of her eye.

“I can’t believe I’m a grandmother,” she says.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

“What, that you can’t believe I’m a grandmother? Can’t believe I’m that old? Starting to make plans to replace me with a younger woman once your wife can no longer please you?”

“No, none of that. I was thinking that I can’t believe I’m a grandfather.”

She looks at him for a good, long moment, then takes his face in her hands and kisses him soundly.

“What was that for?” he asks, a pleased expression on his face.

She raises her eyebrows. “Must I have an excuse to kiss my husband?”

“No!” he says quickly, her slight smile confirming it was exactly the reaction she wanted. “But you’re not usually one for doing so when there are other people around, and I’d like to know what I did to bring this on so I can do it much more often.”

Calanthe laughs. “I don’t think anyone will pay us any mind right now. We’re far from the most important people in the room,” she points out with a glance at Pavetta and Duny, both of whose attention is fully focused on the baby between them.

“True. But that can’t be the only reason, else you’d be just as focused on the most important person here.”

“You aren’t tied to this child by blood,” she says after a moment, “yet you accept her as your granddaughter just as easily as if she were your own kin. No attempts to escape the responsibility. No attempts to run back to Skellige or the freedom of the open sea.”

“I accepted all the duties that come with being your husband long ago, when I first proposed. Grandfather was always going to be one of them eventually.”

“King was always going to be one of them immediately, and you try to avoid it constantly.”

“Well, some duties are more appealing than others.”

“Are they? I can’t recall any one of your royal duties that you haven’t put considerable effort into evading.”

“My love,” he says, as gravely as possible, “I have never once tried to evade my royal bedchamber duties.”

Calanthe tries and fails to hold back laughter. “No, you’ve been quite eager to perform those duties.” Her tone suddenly becomes serious. “I only hope you will show the same eagerness in your duties as grandfather.”

His eyes drift over to the baby sleeping in Pavetta’s arms. “How could I not? Even in her first hours of life… she already has power over all of us.”

“She’s going to be the center of everyone’s attention for quite some time.”

“Already taking after her grandmother.”

Calanthe smiles at that, widely, beautifully. It shows the lines that years of smiles have etched into her face, and Eist feels glad to have played a part in some of those smiles. 

He wraps an arm around her. To his surprise, she does not pull away, but leans in closer, putting her own arm around his back.

“What about you?” he asks after a long silence.

She tilts her head, looking at him in confusion.

“Any plans to replace me with a younger man?”

Calanthe laughs. “You don’t seriously think—” she breaks off, dissolving into a burst of laughter, unable to keep it together. Amusement dances in her eyes when she finally meets his gaze.

He simply looks at her questioningly.

“I wouldn’t replace you if you died,” she says seriously. Kisses his cheek. Rests her head on his shoulder.

He presses a kiss to her head and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she says, smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always wonderful
> 
> also i feel like i'm running out of song lyrics to name my fics after so if you have any music recs, pls,


End file.
